Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the proliferation of computing technologies, the usability of computing systems, and the usability of computing applications utilized to interact with such computing systems, has improved greatly. Nonetheless, many users encounter difficulties when attempting to learn how to use and configure computing applications to meet their particular needs. Indeed, as computing applications, including web-based applications, become more dynamic, feature-rich, and customizable, users' needs for assistance with the use of such applications increases.
While computing-application “help features” have a long history, one of the most powerful help features to have yet emerged is “crowdsourced” help. Crowdsourced forms of help enable users to help each other answer questions in, for example, discussion forums, mailing lists, or within online social networks. It is generally recognized that crowdsourced help is powerful at generating answers to help questions. However, it is generally considered difficult to find answers to such questions. More particularly, it may be difficult for a user to locate the answer to a question that has previously been asked and answered. For example, the onus is on the user to sift through a variety of potential answer resources, evaluate and disregard a large amount of irrelevant material, and/or craft keywords for use in key word searching in an attempt to locate a sought-after answer.
An improvement is therefore desired.